Dreaming of you
by kiara-kun
Summary: Haruka keeps having ecchi dreams of Makoto- so what happens when Makoto finds out ?


**A makoharu smut fanfic with some fluff ^-^**

**Gomen, it's my first smut and my second fanfic so it may not be perfect!**

**Thanks to everyone who supported me on my last fanfic and encouraged me to write more!**

* * *

_His lips~ so warm and gentle, softly caress the smaller teens bottom lip. His bright green eyes stare into the stoic blue ones with a mischievous glimmer. Haruka feels his cheeks heat up as Makoto's warm tongue slips out and slides across Haru's mouth; asking permission. The raven-haired boy complied promptly and he quickly felt the larger boys' strong tongue exploring his mouth. Haruka was almost so distracted by the bliss of his mouth being dominated that he didn't notice a cold hand slip to the band of his boxers. He let out a gasp that allowed Makoto to gain more control over his mouth- extracting a small moan from the blue-eyed boy._

_"Makoto~" He gasped as the hand dove in- sliding along his thigh and eventually reachi-_

"Haru-chan?"

With a gasp, Haruka snapped into a sitting position~ his eyes flying wide. "Makoto?" a dark blush tinged Haru's cheeks as he looked up at his best friend- just a friend- from a bathtub that had long gone cold. He did a quick once over of the brunet to make sure he had not given away anything of his dream. Makoto's usual bright smile was beaming at Haru and, though he appeared slightly confused, he showed no sign of noticing Haruka's... predicament.

"You need to get out of the tub now- we're gonna be late for school!" The larger boy's expression became worried as he offered a hand to his friend. Haruka accepted the hand without hesitation as his blush faded. His face regained its' usual stoic composure as he shrugged and let out a half-hearted '_Nn'._ He already missed the water as he left the bathroom to get changed. Makoto left to the kitchen to wait for Haru to get dressed- leaving Haruka to his thoughts.

Now that he was alone he began worrying again- what if Makoto did notice? What if Haruka was speaking aloud? These dreams just kept on recurring and it was becoming rather troublesome. If Makoto didn't find out this time, what if he walked in again?

The raven haired boy didn't know when he started feeling this way about his long-time best friend and he also didn't know how much longer he could hide them. Could Makoto see it in the way the sapphire-eyed boy gazed at him?

Haruka fretted endlessly as he got prepared for school and eventually found himself in the kitchen. Makoto was waiting for him at the table while staring at the floor in a daze.

"Makoto?"

His emerald eyes snapped up to him and Haruka briefly saw something in them that he did not recognize but it was gone in a flash- quickly replaced with a wide grin.

"Haru-chan! We're gonna be late for school so we better head out now- we can grab something to eat on the way." Haruka frowned and with a hasty glance at the clock he Makoto left his house and headed for the school.

The booming sound of the bell released Haruka from his torture. The pulsing heat of the sun was horrid in the classroom and all he wanted was to be in water~ anywhere but the classroom. But it wasn't just the distress of the heat that made him anxious to leave- it was the irritating tightening in his pants. He kept finding his eyes attracted to the light sweat that trailed down Makoto's throat and disappearing into the collar of his shirt- travelling down to areas Haruka had a hard time not imagining.

He hurriedly left the classroom with his green-eyed friend not far behind. He couldn't wait a second longer to get into the pool~ not a second longer. That was, until he walked head first into Rei- his bespectacled friend.

"Sorry-!" Rei stammered hurriedly.

"It's okay.." Haru muttered- unsure why Rei was here and not at the pool. He began to pass him without another word before the blue haired boy grabbed his arm.

"U-uhm, Haruka-sempai? N-Nagisa wasn't here today and so I wanted to go to his house and check on him. Is that alright-?" A light blush tinged the boy as he nervously pushed his glasses up. Haruka stared at him in confusion, wondering why he was asking permission~

"It's alright Rei-chan, go ahead." a warm voice said from behind the ebony-haired boy- startling him. A relieved smile spread across Rei's face as he bowed slightly to his two sempais.

"Thanks!" The younger boy said excitedly before rushing away.

"How about we head to the pool now?" Makoto was suddenly in Haruka's ear and his breath gently stirred the soft black hair- evoking a small shiver from the smaller boy. Haru turned away with a blush.

"S-sure." He muttered as he hastily walked to the pool. Makoto walked close enough to Haru that their hands kept brushing and sending Haruka into a mess of nerves.

They finally arrived at the pool and Haru nearly heaved a sigh content as he watched the still water of the pool- his savior. He took his time taking his clothes off- a rare thing but Makoto's presence made him edgy. He glanced over at the large brunet at the wrong time.

Makoto's shirt was now almost see-through with sweat as he slowly unbuttoned and shrugged the shirt off. The shirt was slow to come off and should have been illegal in the way it sexily fell to the ground. The well-developed muscles rippled deliciously as he stretched with new-found freedom.

Haruka was now all too aware of the sudden tightening in his pants. Without another second of hesitation, the boy quickly turned and retreated to the changing room.

"Haru-chan?" Makoto called after him with slight confusion.

"I-I'll be right back. I just forgot something." The raven-haired boy sputtered as he entered the small changing room. A sigh escaped his lips as he leaned against the wall. He didn't know what to do about this new problem- the growing problem in his pants. He couldn't stop imagining Makoto's body as it flexed- the sweat running down his body. He wanted to touch him so badly- to feel his muscles as they wrapped around him. He wanted to feel the slick skin under his hands so badly it was painful.

The azure-eyed boy palmed his erection subconsciously until he felt a hand slide in-between his arms and wrap around him. With a gasp his eyes flew open and his heart nearly stopped.

"Haru-cha~n. You left me all alone~!" A deep voice breathed against his neck as the hands traveled down his navel to a more sensitive area.

"Makot-_ooh~"_ A groan erupted Haru as the hand reached his bulge and pressed down lightly. "N-no, stop.. it.." His breath became labored as the brunet began rythmically stroking his hard member.

"You know, I often see you watching me with something slightly off in your eyes." Makoto's teeth brushed against Haruka's bare neck as he spoke~ causing the smaller boy to shiver involuntarily. "I could never figure it out until this morning."

Haruka's eyes flew open once again as panic seized him- conflicting with the dark pleasure of his erection being stroked. _He knows. He knows about the dream._

"It was really cruel, Haru-cha~n. I wanted so badly to take you then and there but I refrained." His hand never stopped as he spoke and gradually his other hand slid up Haru's chest and lightly brushed his pink nipple- making it stand immediately. "I thought I'd wait for you to come to me- but oh, the way you moaned my name. '_Makoto~'_. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." Makoto abruptly stopped stroking Haruka and he moaned, annoyed at the sudden absence of the larger teen's hand. Makoto let out a little chuckle as he found the waistband of Haru's swimsuit and slipped his hand inside.

_"Ah!"_ The raven-haired teen trembled as the stroking returned- faster and deeper. "_Nn~ah! _Makoto!" Haru's voice grew more desperate as Makoto continued jerking his hand and constantly abusing his nipple. Makoto nipped his friends' shoulder- leaving a small purple mark as Haru gasped in delight.

"Ah, Haru, I don't now how much longer I can wait~" Makoto's voice dropped considerably as he pressed his hips forward- his hard-on pressing against Haruka's ass.

"_Ah!_ Makot-_oouh!"_ Haruka's breathing grew rapid as precum layered Makoto's hand. "I'm c-com_-iing!_ _Ahh!"_ With a last gasp, cum spread over Haru's swimming trunks and he fell limp in Makoto's arms. Still trembling, his raised his head to look at Makoto- making a rather wanton expression. Makoto leaned down and sealed those quivering lips with his own~ their saliva intermingling as he pried the smaller boys mouth open. As he pulled away for air he smiled down and Haru.

"How about we skip swimming today?" He murmured softly as Haruka's eyes widened slightly.

Haru gave a small _'Nn.' _before giving Makoto a rare smile. His heart fluttered happily as another peck was placed on his lips.

"Your place or mine~?"


End file.
